Paul Rowe
]] Paul Rowe is the middle brother of the three Rowe brothers, an ancient line of warlocks that had been becoming more and more powerful with each generation. Along with his older brother, Greg, and younger half-brother, Brendan, he was destined to form the most powerful evil force in history. Had they succeeded, Paul would have been Piper's counterpart in the evil Power of Three. Although Paul was evil, he was somewhat gentler and less aggressive than Greg. He was even willing to let Brendan go, thinking his human side was too strong for him to ever become a warlock. However, like most warlocks, he had no qualms about killing innocents. Along with Greg, he nearly killed Brendan's mentor, Father Austin. He also helped Greg kidnap a young woman and brought her to their apartment in hopes that they could goad Brendan into killing her. When Greg tried to kill Brendan for not turning evil, Paul jumped in front of Greg's athame, showing his affection for Brendan. Mortally wounded, he used his last ounce of strength to kill Greg as well. This act has led to speculation that Paul might have turned good if not for Greg's influence. Powers & Abilities Paul possessed the power to create force fields that would shield him and those around him from physical and magical attacks, including molecular immobilization. He was also shown to be able to magically repel the Charmed Ones with what appeared to be a stream of electrical energy. It was never seen or used again in the run of the show. It is unknown whether this was electrokinesis or a projective form of his shielding power. Notes & Trivia * Paul is the only Rowe brother who is not seen in his warlock self. * Before dying, Paul had a pet chameleon that amazed him because of it's fast reflexes. Paul even generates a force field between Greg and his pet preventing Greg from killing it. * Paul appears to be submissive to older sibling Greg, even more so than Piper and Phoebe were to Prue. This may have been done deliberately, as the Rowe Brothers were designed to reflect the Charmed Ones, albeit evil. Gallery Charmed118 010.jpg|Greg and Paul confronting Brendan at his church Charmed118_057.jpg|Paul watching his pet chameleon inside it's cage Charmed118_062.jpg|Paul prevents his brother from killing his pet Charmed118_063.jpg|Paul discussing with Greg about leaving Brendan alone Charmed118 309.jpg|Brendan preparing to kill his brothers... Charmed118 329.jpg|...but they redirect his bloodlust in preparation for killing an innocent Charmed118_345.jpg|Paul creates a stream of energy Charmed118_346.jpg|the Charmed Ones knocked back by Paul's power Charmed118_349.jpg|Paul telling Greg to retreat from the Charmed Ones until they turn Brendan Charmed118 466.jpg|Greg and Paul arguing over turning Brendan evil Charmed118_575.jpg|Paul grabs the athame he was stabbed with and throws it at Greg Charmed118_586.jpg|Greg is vanquished Appearances Paul Rowe appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :When Bad Warlocks Turn Good See Also *When Bad Warlocks Turn Good *Warlock *Brendan Rowe *Greg Rowe Category: Characters Category: Warlocks Category:Evils Vanquished Category: Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Warlocks Category:Ultimate Powers